Jarvia
Jarvia is a dwarf who is Beraht's second-in-command and possibly has a relationship with him. Jarvia later becomes the head of the Carta. Involvement During the succession crisis following King Endrin's death, Jarvia expanded the Carta's territory, even being so bold as to extend their protection racket into the Orzammar Commons. Both Prince Bhelen and Lord Harrowmont will task the Warden in eliminating Jarvia and the Carta, in an attempt to gain more sway with the public as well as the Assembly. Strategy Jarvia waits for The Warden's party at the other end of Carta Hideout. There will be a cutscene on entry to her room; a fight is inevitable. Having a rogue with Deft Hands is highly recommended for this fight, as Jarvia's room contains a number of high level traps. Ranks in Deft Hands and cunning for disarm are dependent on level of entry, but the difficulty is on the high side. There are three tripwires between the barrels in the center of the room, and the back of the room is trapped as well, one tripwire on each side. These traps become very dangerous in Nightmare, even for a tank, so either bring a rogue or stay at the entrance of the room until the battle is over. *(PC v1.04) The detection and function of the tripwires seems to be bugged: **The tripwire in front of the barrel enclosure (facing the door) functions normally. **The tripwires to the sides of the enclosure cannot be detected unless you trigger one of the tripwires going up the stairs. These tripwires will trigger when you enter the barrel enclosure, but not if you are exiting from the inside. Leliana can sometimes detect these even if the Warden cannot. **The tripwires to the sides of the room, just up the stairs, cannot be detected. These trigger from either direction. They can, however be detected from behind. A workaround, then, is for Morrigan to use her Shape Shifter ability and enter the Swarm form, which does not trigger traps. Have her move solo to the hideout exit and thereby allow the entire party to leave the Hideout and into Janar Armorers. Turn back and re-enter the Hideout from the store. The party will now be behind the tripwires and should be able to detect them normally. Jarvia is a duel-wielding rogue and has four Carta Thugs (two melee, two crossbow) and a Carta Assassin to help her out. Taking out the henchmen first will make the fight easier. Melee fighters will have a difficult time fighting Jarvia if the traps are not disarmed; she has a tendency to stealth and retreat behind the traps. Magic and physical AoE can be very handy for knocking her out of stealth, and range can be used to avoid the traps. Holding your party at the entrance and casting Storm of the Century can prove effective; however, in Nightmare mode at least, some of the Carta members can move out of the spell's range to attack your party before casting has finished. Alternate Strategies Fisty's Strategy: With a mage with Force Field and a warrior with Taunt, run the warrior into the middle of the room when the fight starts and taunt. After the tank has drawn everyone's aggro, cast force field on him/her and have the rest of the party attack the enemies. Repeat as necessary. *Tested on Hard Rock Barrage Strategy: To use this strategy, you must have recruited Shale and had her learn Rock Barrage. Hold your party near the door, having them switch to range weapons. Position the Rock Barrage target marker so that it includes as many henchmen as possible. Three or so Barrages should take out or significantly weaken the minions; use many Deep Mushrooms to regain stamina quickly or Stoneheart in a pinch to regain stamina as necessary. Be ready with a mage (or two as one may be buffing/healing the team) with Force Field if Shale starts to get hurt too rapidly to quickly protect the golem. *Tested on Nightmare with Warden at Level 12 and all other team members at Level 11. Confederate's Rogue Tip for Rock Barrage Strategy: Warden as a Level 12 Rogue Assassin that is dual wielding with Mark of Death, Coup De Grace, Lethality, The Tainted Blade and Dual-Weapon Sweep talents really helps after Jarvia hits the deck from Rock Barrage if you're quick, because you can rip into for high damage and backed by the ranged attackers it can kill Jarvia if you're lucky. Just make sure you've got plenty of Health Poultices handy if her minions suddenly switch targets to you before you escape or a mage standing by with Force Field. *Tested on Nightmare Quotes *"You caused a lot of trouble today. Beraht lost a hundred sovereigns for Lord Vollney." *"Kill them! But leave the mouthy one alive; I have plans for him." *"Kill them! But leave the pretty one alive, I have plans for her." *"So Bhelen realised his throne means nothing if he can't hold onto it, yet he still doesn't bother to send his own men?" (If the Warden supports Bhelen) *"So Harrowmont finally realised we're taking over the city, yet he still doesn't bother to send his own men?" (If the Warden supports Harrowmont) *"Well, you picked the wrong side, stranger. It doesn't matter who's king, as long as there's a queen!" See also *A Paragon of Her Kind Trivia * Jarvia has a unique weapon, "Jarvia's Shank" available to players who purchased the Rogue Pack for Dragon Age II. Category:Characters Category:Dwarves Category:Dragon Age: Origins characters Category:Fereldans Category:Bosses Category:Rogues Category:Deceased